What The Future Holds
by Beffy-TVS
Summary: Takes place directly after Chosen. What is in store for our favorite slayers? Well one thing is for sure, they certainly have some feelings to express. Buffy/Faith femslash


**What The Future Holds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…they belong to Joss Whedon, I cannot claim them, and I am just borrowing them for a bit.**

**Rating: MA Explicit Fuffy action, please do not read if this offends you in any way.**

**Author: beffytvs, please do not steal, if you want it for another site let me know first, and I will be HAPPY to loan it to you if you give me credit.**

FAITH'S POV

I watched out the window as the school bus pulled up to the building I had recently grown familiar with, the Hyperion Hotel. The girls were exhausted, bruised, and broken. They were ready for a rest, especially B and Red. Gotta hand it to Red, she really pulled through with the massive mojo in the end. Now B and I aren't the only two slayers in the world anymore, maybe we…no SHE, could get a break.

Some of our passengers did not survive the bus ride, Robin died in my arms about 50 miles from the crater that used to be Sunnydale. The weird thing is that it actually hurt. I actually felt something for the guy, don't think it was love, but I did care for him. I know it wasn't love, because that already belonged to someone else, somebody that would never know.

Looking up, to the front of the bus, I see her walking down the aisle, checking on the others. Her shirt is blood stained where the Turok-Han had run her through in the Hellmouth. A few bruises had turned up on her arms and one on her jaw, yet she still was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on.

"You okay?" the voice snaps me back to reality, I look up to realize Buffy was standing right in front of me. _Damn, I didn't realize she was that close_.

"Yeah, B, five-by-five. Some of these others, not so much. We've lost four already." I replied, trying to steer the conversation away from me.

"I know Faith. I, uh, I am sorry about Robin…"she started.

"Don't B, please. How about you? How is your stomach?"

"Well, now I can say I know how you felt when I put a knife through you." She said, cringing at the memory, "And more than ever, I am sorry for that."

"Sure, sure. It's all good, B. I deserved it, well, not necessarily THAT, but I needed something to stop me. Glad it was you though B."

"Well, don't worry about me Faith. I will be fine." She said, turning to walk away, then looking over her shoulder to add, smiling, "But thank you for your concern, it really means something."

FAITH'S POV

"What do you mean you aren't at the Hyperion anymore? Wolfram and who? Angel, these girls need medical attention fast! Good thing you have a cell phone." Buffy angrily spat into MY cell, since she never felt the need for one. "Well why didn't you tell me when you brought the amulet? Oh, never mind, just tell me how to get there! Faith? Okay then."

"What's the what, B? Why did you say my name?" I asked as she snapped my cell phone shut.

"Well apparently, Angel and his groupies have taken over Wolfram and Hart. It's some kind of…"

"I know what it is. I kinda had a deal with them once…"I started.

"We can get into that later, just please get us there." She pleaded.

She is so cute when she is frustrated, but this was serious, so I had to straighten myself up.

"Of course, B." I told her, getting back on the bus followed by the others. _When_ _did they? Wolfram and Hart are the epitome of evil. Why would they?_

"Wait, when did that happen? They were here when I came to restore Angel's soul and get Faith." Willow asked her best friend.

"Drive now, ask later." She responded.

BUFFY'S POV

Angel, Wesley, and who I learned to be Gunn, Fred, and Lorne were all waiting in the lobby of W&H, when we arrived. We received a warm welcome, and everyone was shown to where they would be staying here.

Really gotta hand it to Angel, he really outdid himself this time.

"So Angel, what on earth made you decide to take over an evil, no, make that THE evil, demonic law-firm?" Giles asked, looking around, dumbfounded.

"Evil" Dawn repeated, stepping in behind Xander, "Does that mean he is Angelus again?"

"No, I am not evil." Angel answered while being enveloped in a hug from Faith, "I made a deal, that's all you need to know. It is not bad."

"God I hope not," the dark slayer said, glancing at me after pulling away from my former lover.

"Actually we all did it together," Fred chipped in innocently, "We thought maybe we could use the resources and connections for the greater good instead of evil." She is adorable, really, that's why Willow talked about her so much when she brought Faith back.

"Yes, the resources, the connections, the funds, are limitless actually." Wesley added. You know, I can't place it, but really, he doesn't quite seem like the stuck up nancy-boy that he once was.

"Plus Angel-cake got all the cool cars" Lorne, the green horned demon added, getting a scowl from Angel, which he promptly ignored, "With the sunlight-proof glass."

"Hey how about showers, clean clothes and pizza everyone?" Angel threw in, changing the subject. Everyone agreed and Angel sighed in relief that the focus was no longer his firm.

"Since we have limited rooms, and there are so many of us, we will have to double up. You can pick your roomies; Giles will have a single room, as will Faith. Dawn, I figured you can be my roomie. Everyone else has to share.

"Aww, Buffy! Can I please have a single room; I really want some me time!" Dawn begged.

"Then either Faith or Giles would have to room with me, and no offense, but I really don't wanna room with Giles. Awkward much?" I told her, "So it is really up to Faith, whether she wants her own room or not."

"It's cool with me B." Faith said, putting her arm around my neck, "Just don't try anything frisky."

"I should be the one telling you that. But don't worry I won't bite…hard." I shot back at her with a grin. I secretly loved it when she flirted with me. I don't know why, something about the younger girl has always intrigued me, from day one.

"Besides B," she said, changing the subject, "We are the two who were THE two. If something goes down then they need to be able to get to us both easily, yeah?"

"True that. I guess so." I turned to the girls, "Well then, here are the room keys, I call dibs on the super suite, you guys fend for yourselves. Oh, and Xander and Andrew, like it or not, you are ASSIGNED roomies. No sleeping with the girls!" I teased them.

"Alright people, move out!" Faith mockingly ordered, shooting a crooked smile my way before snatching the key out of my hand and bouncing off to our room.

FAITH'S POV

I let B shower first, she needed it, not that she stank or anything, but she needed to relax, not to mention get all the blood off of her and clean up her wound.

I lay on the bed one single bed in our room (this would be interesting), and flipped through the channels on a large flat screen TV, eventually landing on MTV. Some weird reality show was on, so I went to the window and started looking down at the city.

"See anyone you know down there?" Buffy's voice cut into my thoughts, bringing me back to reality. She walked up beside me in a fluffy white bathrobe, her wet hair hanging down, framing her face perfectly. _Damn I don't know if I can do this, stay in here with her and behave myself._

"I don't know anyone outside of this office really, aside from a few prison guards and inmates. So, no, I don't see anyone I know." I told her, turning to face her. "I was just thinking, we just fought for our lives, closed a Hellmouth, lost dozens for the greater good, so these people could still be here, and not one of them even has a clue. The world could have ended last night, and they have no idea."

"You know Faith, I think that kind of thing everyday. How a lot of people are totally oblivious to what is going on around them, all of the time." She sighed as she looked out the window herself. She then shut the blinds and looked at me, "Your turn to shower stinky."

"Hey! I take offense to that," I acted shocked, thought I knew she was right.

"So go, shower, be clean, I am NOT sharing a bed with Ms. Smells-Like-Ass." She teased. Wow, that was kinda harsh. I just smiled at her, one of my, 'I'll get you back for that one' smiles and headed to the bathroom.

FAITH'S POV

The hot water hitting my skin was refreshing, I could feel the dirt and grime wash away. Suddenly my eyes shot open, someone was in the bathroom with me, I could feel it, so I peeked out of the shower curtain, and saw B standing there in her bra and panties. _Damn…_ She was checking out her wounds in the mirror.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, startling her.

"Sorry, I didn't know you saw…"she started.

"Slayer sense, felt you before I saw you." I reminded.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." She blushed.

"The wound, B?"

"Oh, it's okay. I think I need to patch it up though. Slayer healing works quickly, but this goes all the way through, will take at least a week. Uh, you think you can bandage up my back for me? Kinda can't reach!" She poked out that bottom lip and brought out the big puppy eyes that always get her way.

"No problem B. Let me finish my shower, so I don't 'smell-like-ass.'" I shot at her smiling.

She grinned back, blushed and went back into the room, shutting the door behind her leaving me to finish my shower. I had to add some cold water to my shower after seeing her like that, damn.

BUFFY'S POV

_Well that was awkward; she probably thinks I am a big freak, walking in on her like that, half naked. Well at least she was in the shower, behind the curtain, because THAT would have been a sight, a good sight, but…_

"Whatcha thinking about B? My sexy body behind that shower curtain?" Faith called as she bounded into the room.

_Shit, could she read my thoughts now?_

I guess she saw the horrified look on my face, because she laughed and said she was kidding and that I needed to lighten up. _Phew._

"Here's the ointment and the bandages…alcohol is behind the mirror in the bathroom." I told her.

She took what I gave her, went and got the alcohol, and beckoned me over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, on leg hanging off, and had me sit in front of her.

"Tell me if I hurt you B." She said, suddenly very focused and concerned.

"Don't worry; I think I can handle…ahh!" I yelped as she gently applied the alcohol to my back, pulling away as I yelped. I turned and looked at her after she pulled away, to find a very serious, very concerned look.

"You okay?" she asked, "Maybe someone else…"

I turned enough to grab her hand to catch her attention, and catch it I did. She looked up at me quickly, blushing. _I think this is the first time I have ever seen her blush._

"No, Faith, you are doing fine." I assured her. "Now, finish up and we can go get pizza. Stop being paranoid and just fix me up."

"Uh, sure thing B." she said, still a little unsure. She then proceeded to lube me up and patch me up. Her hands moving quickly and gently, sending chills down my spine.

"There see, no biggie." I told her, composing myself. "Now, let's go get some food before the others take it all."

"I agree. I am starving!" _There's my girl._

BUFFY'S POV

I watched as everyone gathered around the table in the conference room. It's where Angel decided to have the pizza, since the break room was WAY too small for all of the slayers and Angel's team.

Everyone mingled, Gunn talking to Xander, Rona and Vi; Fred, Willow and Kennedy hanging out in a corner; Giles and Wes talking Watcher-speak; Lorne singing with some of our girls; and Faith was over talking to Angel, with Andrew tagging along, excited to meet the 'infamous Angelus.' I was kinda looking on from the corner of the room, a Pepsi in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other.

Believe it or not, this place doesn't feel right without a certain person, someone who I had grown to respect and actually like over the years.

"Cordy is at peace. She is sleeping, like Faith was." Angel seemed to read my mind, as he had obviously broken away from Faith and Andrew to talk to me.

"How did you…?"

"I don't know, I just can tell. So, how are you feeling? Faith tells me that you got impaled. Are you okay? And, uh, Spike…" he couldn't finish that statement.

"It's okay, I am okay. He gave his life so that we could all live, he died a hero Angel, I am proud of him, he didn't have to but he did. I am more worried about other things now, like settling down somewhere, getting Dawn back into school, hell, even getting the Council set back up. I have so much to…"

He pulled me into his arms, cutting me off, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Faith stiffen, and twitch a little but. It was comforting, but not the same as it used to be. Something was not right. I felt as though it were someone else's arms I should be in right now.

Gently I pulled away from him, sensing the understanding. He knows I am not in love with him anymore, he knows that my heart belongs to someone else. Someone I don't even want to admit to myself just yet, let alone anyone else. Angel does seem to notice though.

Slowly I walk over to where the beautiful brunette was standing and strike up a conversation that was kind of going to determine whether or not I made a certain confession to her tonight.

"So Faith, what are your plans now?" I asked her, not sure of the answer.

"Well, tonight I plan on staying up late with my bestest friend ever watching movies and having a slumber party until the wee hours of the morning." She laughed.

"Faith, I am serious."

"Well, B, honestly, past tonight I hadn't really thought about what my long-term plans are. Maybe stick around L.A, turn myself back in, or help out in Cleveland at the Hellmouth there. Hadn't really thought about it. Not too much with the long-term B, never really been my style." She told me.

I could tell she was being honest, she really didn't know, but I also noticed there was a little gleam in her eye when she talked about helping out at the Hellmouth. That was where I had been talking about going after resting a bit.

"Well, Faith, maybe you should think about it, I would love to have you side by side with me, fighting evil like we used to. But I totally understand if you feel like you need to go back to prison, or stay here. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you and everything you did; you really came through for me in the end, Faith. And words can't express how grateful I am for that. And this is going on and I am rambling and stop me please…"

Faith smiled, and placed her right index finger to my lips, stopping me like I requested, and brushed some loose hair out of my face. Her touch sent electric shockwaves throughout my body. It was as if I had come alive. I could feel the stares bearing down on me as she took my hand and led me out of the conference room.

FAITH'S POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Had B just asked me to stay with her, wherever she went? I needed to make sure that is what she said, so I take her by the hand, ignore the stares from everyone in the room, and lead her upstairs to our room.

"Faith what are you…?"

"Just come on. We need to talk B, just me and you. No vampires, junior slayers, witches, any of that, just us." I told her, pulling the door to our room shut behind me and locking it. I walked over to the bed, and motioned for Buffy to come sit with me. She obliged, and sat directly in front of me, back to the television, Indian style on the bed.

"So what's this all about Faith? Are you alright?" She was genuinely concerned as to why I brought her here; I ignored the tingly feeling in my belly and opened up the conversation by repeating what she has earlier mentioned.

"So basically, you want to know whether I plan on staying here, going to Cleveland, England, the prison, or tagging along with you; am I right?" I asked her, looking her dead in the eye, getting lost for a second, before regaining myself.

"Yes, I wanted you to know that you are welcome to go wherever I choose to go. I would love being with you, Faith. I have missed you all these years, since we used to always patrol together, the Sister Slayers or whatever. I want us to be like we used to be, no, better. Faith, there is something I need to tell you…" she trailed off, waiting for my response, so I take her hands in mine, and look into her eyes once again, letting her know to continue.

She doesn't, instead breaking my gaze and looking away. My heart is beating at 3 times its normal pace and I am not sure if it is from holding B's dainty, beautiful hands or from the what she is about to say.

"Buffy, tell me."

"I…I…can't." she stuttered. I have never seen her this nervous, this...I don't know, flustered?

"Okay then, I will go. I really had done some thinking ahead B. I just wasn't sure what I wanted," I started, getting her attention with that statement, "I was thinking about going back to prison, but really, what good could I do there? I could be helping train some of these girls, helping reestablish the Watcher's Council, or fighting, with you.

"I don't wanna go back to prison, B. I don't. I don't want to train these girls without you, I don't want to go close another Hellmouth if you aren't there, and I don't want to go to England to make a new Council without you. Buffy, you are the one who showed me the way.

"You are the one that tried and tried to be there for me and I just pushed you away. I am so sorry for everything I have done to you, and somehow, I know that you have forgiven me. I don't know why, but you have. I appreciate everything you have done for me, and no matter what you decide to do, I will be there with you. I…I love you Buffy Ann Summers. I always have." I spilled my heart to her, laid it all out, and I'll be damned if I am not crying.

"Faith, I had no idea you felt that way about me. I thought I was the only one…I love you too." She replied, blushing, so I took the opportunity and seized it, closing the distance between us with a soft, gentle kiss.

Wow, she set me on fire, taking her hand and touching my cheek as I ran my hand through her silky golden locks, pulling her closer to me. I have kissed several guys in my day, even a couple of girls, but none of them compared to this moment. My heart was racing, my body was on fire, and I was tingling in anticipation for what was next.

Oxygen was becoming an issue, so we broke apart resting our foreheads together. She leaned in for another quick kiss, followed by another series of small pecks on the mouth. Her eyes looked longing and eager, wanting me to fulfill her hunger.

BUFFY'S POV

"Faith, we should stop." I tell her, kissing her soft lips one more time before pulling away, her brown eyes a rich chocolaty color that I had only seen once or twice. She looked like she had been lost in my gaze as I pulled away from her, my fingers trailing her cheek as they drop into my lap.

"You're probably right B. Or else I might not be able to control myself." The huskiness of her voice turned me on even more. "Damn, that was intense."

"Yeah, and that was only a kiss. Just imagine…" I started, imagining if it had gone further.

"I know. Maybe one day…" she growled at me playfully.

"Oh, definitely, one day, no maybes, but tonight, we sleep. There will be plenty of time for play later." I told her. "I am beat; there is no way I could be at my best tonight, even if I tried really hard."

"Hmm, I know you are worn out baby. Why don't you put on your pj's and go to bed." She told me.

"Faith, did you just call me baby?" I was incredulous.

"Well, uh, I, yeah, I did." She stammered, blushing a bit, grinning slightly.

"It's okay," I told her, "I kinda liked it. I can be your baby, that is, if you want me to be." I told her, leaning in once again, our faces inches apart.

"I think I do want you to be." She told me, closing the distance and allowing our lips to meet again. She only pulled away to lead me off of the bed so that I could get changed. She is very persuasive like that.

I changed into my pj's, a little black spaghetti strap tank, and some white booty shorts. Faith also changed, into a matching set, being as how we had to use what Angel provided, we all looked the same, except for the guys. We did have choices of longer sleeved shirts and sleep pants, but nobody chose to wear those.

After changing, I brushed my teeth, threw my hair into a loose ponytail, and climbed into bed. Faith wasn't long; she did the same, without putting her hair up, and climbed into the other side of the bed.

She turned the lamp off on her side and I followed suit. Sighing, I rolled over into her arms that were already waiting for me open and inviting. I nuzzled my face into her neck draping myself over her. She smelled like a blend of honey and Chai, very relaxing, and soothing.

Slowly I eased into a deep sleep, lying in my slayer's arms.

FAITH'S POV

_Damn, I have never slept so well in my life! _ I felt my beautiful blonde counterpart moving in my arms, stirring me from unconsciousness.

"Hey you." I greet her, kissing her forehead. "Not used to waking up with someone. I could definitely get used to this."

"Hmm," she purred in my ear, "You better, because I plan to wake up like this everyday."

See, I am usually the get some, get gone type, but this is different, and this was Buffy, not some random asshole trying to get bragging rights. So I pull my girl, _that just sounds good,_ closer to me, and hold her tight.

"What time is it baby?" she lazily asks. I look up at the clock and realize that it is damn near 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Shit, B, I think we need to get up." I tell her, regretfully.

"But I don't wanna." She pouts, and then buries her face even further to my neck.

"Me either, but everyone is gonna wonder where we are, B." I am trying to be reasonable but the little blonde in my arms won't let me. I lean my head towards hers, kissing the top of her head, she smells so damn good. _Lilac and vanilla._

She turns her head up to see me, smiles, and reaches up for a kiss, a kiss that ignites the sparks in my body, the fire in her touch turning me on the more she pulls me in, then she pulls away from my lips, flips me on my back, and straddles me within two seconds.

"Damn B," I tell her, "Aggressive much?"

"Hmm, only when I am having trouble getting what I want." She purrs into my neck as she kisses and licks that tender area. Then she moves to my earlobes as hands begin to search bodies. Within a minute she is topless, pressing the whole length of her body against me, grinding and moving so sensually that I almost came right then, I know she felt it, because "Oh, no, no, no" she whispers, "Not yet."

She sits upright, allowing me to do the same; quickly she strips me of my top, and begins kissing my collarbone and neck again as her hands find my rock hard nipples. I let my hands run free over her, one holding on to her tight ass, while the other is focused on the breasts right in front of me.

For the first time in my life, I am in a sexual situation and I don't know what to do. Good thing B seems to be getting it right.

BUFFY'S POV

I don't know what came over me, but I had to have her right then, there was no waiting, no excuses, no sleeping. I just wanted to feel her body with mine, feel her touch me and watch her pleasure as I touch her. The hunger in her eyes could only be matched by what I felt. I didn't just want her, I needed her, and she could feel it.

Faith seemed to be trying to take things slowly, gently, but not quite sure knowing how, it was very sweet. So I took her mouth with my own, my tongue brushing slightly over the surface of her lips waiting for the invitation, which I quickly received, and then we began devouring each other, as if it were the last day on earth. I felt her hands getting bolder as she moved to my breasts, playing with my nipples, getting them harder than I ever thought could be.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her body closer to mine; I needed every inch of me to be touching her. I maneuver our bodies back to where they were, when I was laying on top of her.

I broke our kiss and started going downwards with my mouth, kissing her everywhere. I kissed her chin, her neck, her ears, collarbone, and shoulders, all the way down to her breasts. She tasted so damn good.

Faith let a moan slip through her lips, letting me know I was doing a good job; I kissed and sucked on her breasts, making my way down to the waistband of her pants. That is when she snapped into it, and slowly pulled me back up to her, before flipping me to my back and showing me what she can do.

She began as I had kissing me all over my upper torso, while playing with my nipples as she did so, alternating between licking and sucking on my body. I couldn't help but to moan, I felt her thigh pressed up against my wetness, her hands on my breasts, and her mouth on my neck, all of the sensations were overwhelming, but I welcomed them.

Slowly she began to pull my shorts down, to reveal the black thong I had on underneath. Grinning up at me wolfishly, she proceeded to take the offending garment in her teeth, pulling it down with ease so that I could feel them drag across my swollen clit, and feel her breath on me as well.

She then took off her own shorts and underwear disappointing me slightly, since I had wanted to do it so badly myself. She then pressed her whole body against mine, our bodied intertwined as one as we wrapped our arms around each other, kissing and molding ourselves together.

I broke away from her, grinning slyly as I move my hands down her sides, and move my mouth to her stomach. I see the scar from where I had stabbed her, I flinched, and she took my face in her hands.

"Its okay, B." she told me, smiling gently. Sadly I looked back down at the offending mark and kissed it, continuing to move downward until I reached her wet sex, I felt her hand in my hair, as I slowly sent one big strong lick up her throbbing center. She gasped and moaned, jerking her hips up a little, so I brought my hands down to them, and held her as I tasted her again. _Chai and honey_ I thought again, smiling to myself, _she smells and tastes that way when she is horny. _

I bring my right hand down, and slowly insert a finger into her tight pussy, feeling just how wet she is.

"Cum for me baby." I whisper to her. I get a soft moan in response, and I slowly enter my second finger as well. Moving them in and out, I slowly up the pace, reaching down and licking her as I fuck her.

"Oh shit, Buffy, I am about to cum!" she yelps in pleasure.

I quickly remove my fingers and place my mouth to her throbbing wetness, a couple of licks later, then one final suck on her clit, and she came. I wanted to taste it all, I wanted her to cum again, so I kept licking and sucking, then placed my fingers back inside, feeling around for her g-spot, finding it with ease, and then sending her into another wave of pleasure. I lapped it all up, licking her inner thighs, and then making my way back up to her…

"You taste good baby." I tell her, as she pulls me in, kissing me, and tasting herself, which for some reason turned me on even more. I had climaxed once myself just while pleasuring her, so I was good. But Faith wasn't.

"Now it's MY turn to play." She whispered in my ear before kissing my lips and slowly making her way south.

FAITH'S POV

_Damn has this been the best 24 hours of my life or what??_

I watch my little blonde slayer get up and go to the bathroom, she wants to get a shower and get all prettied up for everyone to see her. I am thinking about surprising her by popping up in the bathroom like she did me.

I peek my head in the door; I am still naked, and tiptoe over to the edge of the shower.

"I know you are here Faithy." Her voice calls to me from the shower. "I have slayer senses too ya know."

"Damn, oh well, ruin the surprise." I tell her, and hop in with her.

"Well, Miss Lehane, who says you, can join me?" she acted mockingly annoyed, then smiled and kissed me on the lips gently.

"Well, I don't see you objecting either." I growl, pulling her close to me and reaching around to kiss her ear. She hesitates, and then gives in, pushing herself closer to me. I looked down at her, dumbfounded by her. She is so sexy, but add water to the mix, lethal combination right there.

"Mmm, you look sexy wet Faith." She cooed.

"I was just thinking the same about you baby, now come here." I tell her, pulling her closer, I don't think we could be any closer honestly.

She soaps her body up, then turns and does the same to me. That is sexy as hell too. _This romantic shit can be pretty hot too I guess._ I watch as she rinses herself off, and throws her head back under the water to rinse the conditioner out. _How in the hell did I get this lucky? What's the catch? I am gonna die tomorrow aren't I?_ I couldn't help but thinking to myself as she switched me spots so that I could rinse off.

She reached up to me, kissed my lips, and hops out of the shower to dry off. I follow soon after, grabbing one of the big fluffy towels Angel stocked us with, and I wrap my hair up in one and wrap the other around my body so I can find something to wear.

As I walk by, I casually look at my cell, only to remember that I turned it off last night. So I switched it back on, and checked my voicemail…5 new messages. Three are from Kennedy, wondering where we are, one from Giles, wanting us to organize a group shopping trip, and one from Angel:

"Faith, I know you and Buffy have something going on, please be good to her. She will be good to you. Take care of her for me.

Talk to ya soon."

Well, THAT was unexpected.

"Who called?" B asked, seeing that I had been checking my phone.

"Oh, uh, Kennedy, Giles, and, well, Angel." I told her still in shock over that last message I had listened to.

Beep 2 New Text Messages

1. Where r u? Kennedy

2. I have a surprise for u 2 downstairs, come get me when you get up. A

BUFFY'S POV

Faith had been going through her cell phone when I asked her to re-bandage my back. She looked at me, smiled, shut her cell phone and got out the supplies.

"It already looks better, B. Seriously, does it feel any better?" She asked me, concerned.

"Yeah, actually, it doesn't feel like dying every time I move now. So that is an improvement." I laughed. She smiled in acknowledgement, and finished bandaging me up, this time she wasn't as nervous and jumpy.

"Hmm, hold still you have a little something right…" she kissed a spot beside my wound, "there."

"Mmm, I like that." I tell her

"Did I find a hot spot?" she teased, kissing me again.

"Oh yeah, a big one too, my whole back is a hot spot…well, just kissing and touching it. Not just everyday touching either."

She then proceeds to trace her fingers along my spine, barely making contact, and then moves them all around my back.

"Yeah, like that," I tell her, breathlessly. "You should stop, we have to…"

"I know," she breathes into my neck. "I just can't help it, but we will finish this later." She promised, reaching around to softly kiss my lips.

Faith then proceeded to get up, grab a pair of jeans, and a black tank, and got dressed. She still had her boots, so she pulled them on, and threw on her jacket. I was moving a bit slower than her, because even though my wound had healed somewhat, It still was sore. So she proceeded to walk over and help me, leaning down and putting my own boots on for me, and helping me into my jacket.

"Why Faith, I didn't know you were so chivalrous." I teased.

"Only for you lover." She smiled, then proceeded to lead me to the door, "Now, to face the day."

FAITH'S POV

We finally made it downstairs, randomly running into some of the girls, but none of the original Scooby gang. So we walked down to Angel's office, and found him sitting at his desk.

"I was wondering when you two would come out." He said, looking back and forth between us, "And I am not just talking about from your room."

"I…we…uh" I stammered, looking to Buffy.

"Okay, so you got us. Faith and I are in love. I hope that you are okay with this Angel, you still mean a lot to me, and I will always love you, but I am not in love with you anymore." She told him, taking my hand in hers.

"Buffy, Faith, I have felt it for a long time between the two of you. It was just a matter of time before it all surfaced. Have you two told anyone yet?"

"Well, no, we haven't seen anyone to tell." I admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"There were rumors going on with all of the girls last night when they saw you two leave the conference room, and when you weren't up for breakfast this morning. They weren't sure if you all were fighting or well…"

"Fucking?" I finished for him.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Anyway, the tension between the pair of you has been thick for as long as I can remember, I especially felt it when you came to LA Buffy, chasing after Faith, when she turned herself in. I am okay with it…I also had fallen in love again." He trailed off.

"Cordelia." I guessed by his reaction. "It was her wasn't it Fang?"

"Don't call me that, and yes, yes it was." He hung his head and we walked over to him, one on either side of him, both enveloping him in an enormous hug. "Double slayer strength…."

"Sorry!" we said simultaneously.

"So, Angel, what's this surprise?" Buffy asked him.

FAITH'S POV

"Holy shit!! Are you fucking kidding me?" I was shocked and not sure whether or not to believe Angel or not, as he showed us the new cars he had bought us. These weren't part of his collection; these were bought specifically for B and me.

He handed her the keys to a 2004 Ford Mustang Cobra (it's her favorite car), candy apple red, with black interior, and chrome Cobra R rims. Looking inside it also has chrome Billett accents inside, all of her buttons, her gearshift handle, and the hanger hooks inside.

"Sweet!! Aww, Angel, you remembered!" she told him giving him a huge hug.

"Now, B. we teach you to drive it…you can barely drive an automatic, let alone a stick." I teased her.

"I will leave that to YOU Faith." Angel commented, smiling deviously. "Now, here are your keys."

He tossed me a set, and I looked at the key to see the same type of keys he game B. Then he walks me over to see the exact same car, only instead of being red, it is dark shadow gray. Everything else is the same.

"Wow, thanks Angel!!" I hug him with just as much enthusiasm as B did, turning to look at my car. "Wanna take a ride? I know that you put that sunlight filter glass in these too, didn't you?"

He smiled sheepishly, hoping that he would get asked for a ride, he had. So I grabbed B, gave her a quick peck on the lips and pulled her in my car also. She came along willingly, crawling to the back since Angel was taller, and held on for the ride.

"Let's see what this baby can do!" I whooped as I took off, squealing tires. I am gonna love this!!! We took a ride through downtown LA, showing off my new ride, and my girl. Angel insisted we go to the mall so that we could pick out some clothes, his treat obviously, since he had well, the world at his disposal so to speak.

BUFFY'S POV

I can't believe Angel bought us both cars, me, my dream car!! Faith got an identical one, just different exterior color. She is loving it. I am glad to see her actually happy for once.

Angel is persuading her to go to the mall since everyone else had already gone, to get us some new clothes. We would probably run into the gang there. Hey, who am I to say no to shopping? Especially since I really don't have anything anymore.

Faith pulls her new car into the parking garage so that Angel doesn't fry when he gets out. She gets out, puts her seat up, and takes my hand pulling me out and into her arms for a quick squeeze and kiss before we go inside. You know, with anyone else I would be a little more hesitant to the whole PDA thing. For some reason, with Faith, it's like I want to show her off to the world, let them know that she is mine, and mine alone. So I take her hand in mine, and the three of us walk toward the entrance to the mall. This should be fun.

The first think I want to do when we get there is eat, and being as how I am being led around by the two people in the world who would do ANYTHING for me, I win. We head straight for the food court. Angel knows his way around, thanks to many shopping trips with Cordy, so he leads us.

Faith and I agree that Chinese sounds great, so we hit up the little Chinese place, where I get lo-mein and bourbon chicken, and Faith gets chicken fried rice with some sweet and sour chicken and a couple of egg rolls. Angel of course sits patiently as we stuff our faces, laughing at us as he does so.

We decide to go to the back of the mall and work our way around, so that when we are finished we will be close to where Faith parked.

FAITH'S POV

Wow, B can shop for hours; trust me I know, because we did. Both of us ended up with arms full of bags, Angel helping out as well. Buffy helped me pick out some things that she said were hot on me that normally I wouldn't have bought, but since I wasn't paying for it…

Plus if she said it looked good on me, well, that's what mattered. I also gave her my opinion on some things, and Angel even bought himself some new shirts, some that actually weren't just black. A couple of gray ones, and a white one, along with some pants.

As we were walking up on B's favorite store, Aeropostale, I hear the familiar voice call out to us.

"Buffy, Faith, Angel! Over here guys!" Dawn's voice called out over the crowd. I turned to see her running over to us a big smile on her face. Then she looked at B and I accusingly, "Where have you two been? We have been trying to get ahold of you all day."

"We slept in." Buffy answered easily, exchanging a look with Angel, then with me telling us not to tell her anything yet about her and I. "You all should have too, it was nice"

"Yeah well most of us woke up hungry, so we went out to breakfast. Then we came back and you still weren't up, so we eventually just left. When we got here we broke off into groups and are meeting up at the food court in about 10 more minutes." She told us.

"Well then, looks like you, Andrew, and Xander are in a group with a couple of the girls?" Angel asked her.

"Yeah, I figured I would deal with the boys, and let Will and Kennedy have some time to themselves, well, We and Fred tagged along with them since Angel gave them, Gunn, and Lorne the day off to chill with us.

Rona and Vi were with Gunn, and Chao-Anh and some others with Lorne, who actually could understand what Chao-Anh was saying. Well Gunn could as well, but he seemed to be interested in another crowd.

"Anyway, I guess we will go so we can meet the others." Dawn stated, turning to head toward the guys, who instead headed toward us.

"Hey Buff, Faith, Angel, where have you all been hiding? Somewhere doing the dirty?" Xander has such a way with words.

"Uh, I am definitely not," Angel told him.

B just kinda looked at me and we both were laughing, thinking about what happened this morning.

FAITH'S POV

We were finally finished shopping, and barely fit all of the bags in the mustang. We had been in that mall for four hours shopping. Buffy has a problem, a shopping problem, and I am okay with that. I normally hate shopping for clothes, not really my thing, but we needed them badly, and I had B at my side, so it was worth it. Not to mention the hot new sports car that I get to drive around.

"Okay, so I still have a couple more surprises for you two. I am assuming that pretty much Faith, you are going where Buffy goes when this is all cleared up, am I right?" Angel asked me.

"Well, that's the plan, as long as she wants me around, I will be." I tell him.

"And I do." She added from the backseat, reaching her hand up to mine on the gearshift.

"Well, I am going to make sure you have somewhere to live. The three of you anyway, you two and Dawn of course. You will be fully furnished with whatever you need, food wise, clothes wise, furniture, etc. My one stipulation, I would like for you to stick around, in the states. If you want to go to Cleveland fine, Florida, or Kentucky, I don't care. Just please stay on this continent, it would be a whole lot easier to help (if need be) if you were." He propositioned.

"Hmm, I think that is a fair deal." Buffy agreed, "How about we just stay in LA? Is that okay?"

"Five-by-five for me B. I don't care where we are, so long as you are there." I told her.

"I like that idea too." Angel smiled. I think he likes having slayers on his turf, at least, NOW he does. "Okay, so, uh, one more thing, and uh, it's kinda important. I have something for you Faith back at the office."

I nod, and continue to drive back to his office. I wonder what else he has up his sleeve. This day is really making what we went through in Sunnydale worth it. Granted, I would have loved it had we not lost Spike, Anya, Amanda, Robin, or the others. They gave up their lives defending ours so that I could have this day. This chance to be with B, to go to the mall, to drive this car, all of it, was because they died to give me and everyone else that chance.

As we pulled up to the parking garage we got out of the car and gathered our bags, and went inside W&H. Angel took his things to his room as we did ours. B noticed how quiet I had gotten, came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me laying her head against my back as I emptied my bags.

"Hey you." I said.

"Baby, are you okay? You got so quiet, and you look so sad." She prodded.

"Yeah, B. Just thinking." I told her. Obviously that wasn't good enough of an answer, so she turned me around in her arms so I was facing her, looked up at me, and cupped my face in her hands.

"Talk to me Faith. Don't hold it in. I want you to be able to tell me if something is bothering you." She told me, rubbing my cheeks with her fingers.

"It' just, I was thinking about Sunnydale is all. How this day has been so perfect, and we only got it because Spike, Anya, and the others died. It's not fair that for us to be together and happy, they had to lose their lives." I started to feel a tear forming in my eye, and B must have noticed too, because she led me over to the bed, and then sat down with me, holding me tightly to her. She had begun to cry as well.

"I know Faith. You are right. It isn't fair in the least. But what can we do? Spike welcomed his death, and we weren't where Anya was to save her, the others were slayers like us. Robin, well, he knew what he wanted to do, and also welcomed it with open arms, they were all very brave." She comforted me as best as she could.

I pulled away from her, kissed her softly, and put my forehead to hers. "I love you B."

"I love you too." She replied, capturing my lips with hers once again. "Let's see where everyone is at, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay." I tell her, wiping my eyes. "Let's go."

BUFFY'S POV

Wow I had never seen Faith cry like that other than a personal breakdown, not over anyone else, she never would talk to me before. A lot has happened in the past few weeks, and even more in the last couple of days. I know she has had it rough lately with so many things going through her mind; I just want to help her get through it all.

We head down to Angel's office, where he supposedly has one more surprise for Faith. Holding hands as we walk, we come up on Willow and Kennedy, who look shocked and amused, respectively.

"It's about time you two hooked up." Kennedy laughed, "The tension between you two was thick enough to cut with a knife."

"When did this…happen?" Willow was confused, and she should be, other than apparently Kennedy and Angel, nobody would expect this. She looked at her lover, "You knew?"

"Last night, when we left the conference room, well, that's when we talked about it. We realized that we both had the same feelings for each other, and well, here we are." I told her, looking lovingly at my Faith who was looking back at me as well.

"And yeah I knew, it was only obvious the tension they had between them. Its about time, you both deserve it. Congratulations ladies." Kennedy said, pulling both of us into a hug. "Now we have to go on double dates."

"Of course K." Faith told her, "Now we have to get down to Angel's office, he said he had something for me, and that it is important."

"Oh, okay then, well, see ya later." She replied, taking Willow's hand and continuing where they were headed. Willow still looked dumbfounded; I smirked to myself at that.

FAITH'S POV

We left Willow and Kennedy and continued our way down to Angel's office. I am not sure what he had in store for me, but it had to be big, from the way he was talking about it. Scary thought, really, considering he had already given us cars and pretty much told us he was going to arrange our living situation. What else could it be?

We approached the doors to his office, cut short by Harmony, his secretary.

"He said that he will be with you two in a second, he is with a client. If you showed up, which you did obviously, to have a seat and he will be right out." She informed us, more cheerful than necessary.

"Thanks Harmony." B told her, and then walked with me over to the waiting area. We weren't there long before Angel came out of his office, leading a very ugly, yet well dressed and polite, demon out of his office and saying goodbye.

"Buffy, Faith, come on in. Shut the door behind you." He told us, motioning us in with his hand.

"What's this all about Angel?" B asked him, as we sat in the two chairs opposite Angel's in his office.

"Faith, you are sure that you want to stay in LA with Buffy and Dawn and help out around here?" he asked, looking me dead in the eye.

"Yes," I told him, grabbing B's hand, "I want to be wherever Buffy is."

"Well, then you will need this." He told me, sliding a folder across his desk. I picked it up, and opened it, to find that he had used his connections to wipe my police record clean. There was nothing on it whatsoever.

"Holy shit, you can do that?" I asked him, dumbfounded by what I was looking at.

"Yeah, one of the perks of this place is all of the connections, and I took advantage of that. I know that you went through hell Faith. I know that you have reformed, and that you are trying desperately to repent for your wrongdoings. I also know that here in LA especially, that would be hard with the police constantly trailing you. So I took care of it. We need all of the help we can get, and you two are forces to be reckoned with by yourselves, but together…"

I looked over to B, who had a huge smile on her face; she stood up and walked over behind me looking at the documents in my hand.

"Wow, Angel, you have really outdone yourself this time." She told him, "This is amazing, and wonderful!"

"Yeah, thanks Angel." I said to him as I stood up myself and walked over to where he sat, and hugged him tightly. "I was actually kind of wondering what would happen now honestly."

"You're welcome." Was all the reply I got from him, with a smile. "Now, don't you two have some clothes to be unpacking? At least until we find you a place to call home?"

"Yeah, we sure do." I said, looking from him, to B, smiling. Finally, my life was starting to come together after all the shit I had dealt with. The thing is, I don't really deserve all of this, B, the car, the get out of jail free pass, etc. I am not going to complain though, as long as my girl is happy, so am I.

BUFFY'S POV

This is amazing! Faith doesn't have to go back to jail, or worry about the cops chasing her down. She will be able to get a real job if she wants to, no record to keep her from it. That is pretty damn awesome. I mean, if she had wanted to finish out her time in jail, I would support her 100, but I kinda am glad she chose not to.

As we left Angel's office, I can't help but to notice how giddy Faith is, yes _giddy,_ as in chock full of gid. It makes me happy to see her that way. I mean I have seen her happy before, but this is completely better than that.

I lean into her as she puts her arm around my waist, resting her hand on my hip, and we walk through the lobby. I repeat the gesture, pulling her closer to me and leaning my head against her shoulder as we walk.

Walking up the stairs in the lobby, we pass by a few of the girls, who look at us quizzically, and continue on their way. Until one of those girls turns out to be Dawn. Uh-oh.

"Uh, Buffy, what are you two doing?" she asked as she saw us entwined. "Is there something I need to know? Or is something wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong, Dawn?" Faith asked her.

"Nothing's wrong," I told her, continuing off of her puzzled look, "Faith and I, well, we are in love.

I honestly think Dawn's jaw met the floor, literally. Quickly I released Faith, and caught Dawn as she went limp. Great, she passed out. This will be fun. Faith takes Dawn in her arms, pointing to the area where the hole still exists in my torso, and carried her up to her room, and then she gives me a quick kiss, and then leaves me to deal with Dawn when she wakes.

FAITH'S POV

Man I hated leaving B like that, but she told me it would be best if she talked to Dawn alone. So I gave her a kiss and left her to explain things. I know Dawn likes me, but I don't know how she would feel about me being with her sister.

Lost in my thoughts, I accidentally run into Kennedy, literally. She smiles, grabs my arm and leads me to her room. _Shit, here it comes._

"I want to know everything!!!" Kennedy prodded. _Of course she does._ "Tell me what you two talked about, what led up to it, what you did, I want to know it ALL."

"Uh, well, I will tell some of it. But I am not going to give you all the horny details, you perv!" I teased her. "Well, really nothing happened last night, worth telling. Well, B had me help her put bandages on her back where the super vamp impaled her, but that's really about it. Then we went to the conference room, and she asked me what I planned to do now. That's when we left. We went to our room and talked."

"What did you talk about?"

"Well, K, basically we talked about how I didn't really want to go back to prison, how she appreciated me coming back to Sunnydale to help defeat the First, and how she wanted me to stay with her."

"Whoa, wait, stay with her? Like stay and fight with her right? Like side by side?" she asked, trying to keep up.

"Right, then she told me that she had something to tell me, but she couldn't get it out. So, I grew a pair, and told her how I feel about her, that I love her, and that I don't want to be anywhere away from her again." I admitted.

"Then?" Kennedy was so anxious.

"Well, then she told me that she felt the same, but couldn't tell me because she was scared I'd leave. Then we kissed, and then we went to bed. Literally, we slept, she was in my arms all night, and it was fucking amazing. I have never done that before, and I woke up with her in my arms."

"When you woke up, that's when you…"

"I told you, not all the horny details! But yeah, she basically attacked me, and we kinda couldn't keep our hands off of each other." I told her, resulting in a giant smile on her face.

"I knew it! I told Willow, but she didn't want to believe it. Congratulations, Faith. And, one more thing, from Will, you hurt her, she'll kill you." She warned

"A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend" I laughed, "But don't worry, I won't. Now, if we are finished, can I go?"

"Yeah, I guess you can, but one of these days, I WILL get details." She laughed.

"Right, you keep on thinking that Special K." I told her, as I walked out the door, leaving an amused slayer behind. _Well, things are already interesting, and we have only been together for a day…_

BUFFY'S POV

Dawn comes to about ten minutes after Faith leaves, and she is kinda pissed. _Great. Just what I need._

"So when the hell were you going to tell me about this?" she asks, as she sits up.

"Well, honey, it only happened today and I didn't want to tell you at the mall, and now is really the first time I have seen you." I told her.

"Where is she?" She asked me as she looked around her room.

"Not here Dawn. She thought it would be better if I told you alone, so she left us a few minutes ago." I answered. "Are you okay with this?"

"Well, that depends on what 'this' is." She told me honestly. "If it is just a booty call or something, then no I am not okay with it."

"Faith and I are in love. This is not some booty call. Seriously Dawn, where do you get these ideas?"

"Well, judging by her history, that's probably where I dug them up." She snipped.

"Ooh, being a smartass are we?" I scrutinized, "Now, what do you think?"

"Well, it has been obvious for years that she was in love with you…"

"Why did I not know this???" I asked, frustrated.

"…And" she continued, "You made it kinda obvious yourself whenever she was around. So as long as you both FINALLY figured it out, and got the balls to say something, I am cool with it. But she better not hurt you anymore!"

"I don't think you have to worry about that sweetie." I told her, wrapping my arms around her. "I love you Dawn. I don't tell you enough, but I am going to start now."

"That's nice, but you are forgetting something," she said, and off my confused look, "SLAYER STRENGTH!"

I let go of her, and apologized, I guess I had been used to hugging Faith all day, and didn't think about it.

"Okay, we are okay now. Get out." She bluntly told me.

"Well, do we have plans?" I asked, surprised.

"WE don't, but I do. And I will tell you about them later. I am late!"

Dawn scurried around, off of the bed and grabbed her purse, and motioned me out of her room. Then she hurried away as she shut the door behind us and locked it. _Now, THAT was strange._

I walk down the hall, a short distance to my room, and I find Faith emerging from Willow and Kennedy's. As soon as I see her I feel a smile come to my lips, I can't help it. I run up and into her arms as she smiled back at me. I reached up and kissed her, and then we went to our room.

As we shut the door, I suggested that we go out to eat, the two of us, and have Willow and Kennedy join us. Our first double date, of what was sure to be many. I told Faith I wanted to take my car this time and she reluctantly agreed. She likes hers, but she hasn't tried mine yet. I haven't either for that matter, being as how I can't drive a five speed…yet.

FAITH'S POV

We are heading to meet Kennedy and Willow, when my phone rings. Angel is on the other end, with a very urgent tone to his voice. He needed to see all of us immediately, (me, B, Willow, Xander, Giles, and his own gang) so we met him down at his office, along with Kennedy, who tagged along with Will of course.

We entered his office to find both him and Harmony with shocked looks, confusion on their faces.

"What is it Angel?" Fred asked him as she arrived, realizing she was the last one to enter.

"Cordy." He stated simply.

"Is she…" Wes started, looking down somberly.

"No, she is awake." He answered, relieving everyone. I looked around to see several happy faces, Angel's own included.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's bring her home!" Gunn persuaded, getting nods of approval and murmurs from the rest of us.

"I think, I think I should go alone." He stated.

"Angel's right guys. Let him pick her up, and he can explain to her everything that is going on." Lorne added, "We don't want to overwhelm her."

"This is true," I added, having been there myself, "When I got out of my coma, I was very disoriented and confused, and I didn't have anyone there to tell me what had been going on, so I had to find out from some girl I saw walking in the hospital."

"I'm sorry." B whispered.

"It's okay. Don't…" I warned gently.

"Let's let Angel go get her. We will go on and go out, and see her when we get back." Willow said.

"Yeah, I didn't get dressed all nice for nothing," I added sourly, noting the scrunched nose from B, and then smiling to let her know I was kidding. I was wearing one of the outfits she had picked out for me today at the mall. It is a cream colored halter top, with some chocolate brown stitching and designs on it, with a pair of dressy matching chocolate brown pants, and some strappy brown sandals.

"You look sexy." B told me, smiling. She was wearing a white off the shoulder shirt that was very flowy, leading down to a pair of tight black dress pants that made her ass look amazing (not that it isn't anyway), with some black boots.

"You are quite a stunner yourself, hot stuff." I told her, then took her hand and led her, Willow, and Kennedy out to the parking garage. Once again, it garnered strange looks from those who didn't know yet, although I am sure the figured it out.

BUFFY'S POV

"Wow, this is the car Angel gave you?" Willow asked incredulously as she ducked into the back seat of my Mustang.

"Yeah, Faith's is the gray one over there." I pointed out to our friends.

"I am SO jealous." Kennedy told us as she climbed in the back on my side of the car.

Faith, having opened the door for me, closed it after she made sure I was in, and then proceeded to hop in the driver's seat of my car. She was so different today. It kinda worried me. I don't want her to change to try to impress me or anything. I think she knew what I was thinking; she looked at me, winked and smiled an understanding smile, and then started the car.

I think she likes mine as much as she does hers, which, she should, because they ARE the same thing, just different colors. I smile thinking that one day soon I will be learning to drive this car, and maybe one day be able to impress with my driving skills. _Hell, my friends would be impressed if I could actually drive somewhere without wrecking or running over a sign_. I thought to myself and giggled.

We decided to go to some Chinese restaurant that Fred had suggested before we left. It wasn't far from the office, so it didn't take Faith long to get there.

The four of us walked into the quaint little place, it was cute. Traditional Chinese paintings decorated the walls, with little paper shades over the hanging lights at each table. Nice first 'date' with Faith, even though it was a double.

"How many?" the little hostess asked us, she had to be in her fifties.

"Four please." Kennedy answered for everyone.

"Right this way." She showed us to our table and we sat down, Kennedy across from Faith, and Will across from me. Faith and Willow helped us with our jackets, and then took their own off as well. Faith's back turned to me so that I could admire the sculpted muscles of her shoulders and back. That is why I loved that halter top so much.

We ordered our drinks, and looked at the menu, before we all decided to get the buffet instead. So we got up, two at a time and fixed our plates. Willow and I went first. Faith insisted.

We walked up to the buffet and Willow asked me how everything had come about, and once again I told how Faith and I talked and discovered our feelings for each other. I know that Faith had already told Kennedy, and she was waiting to let me tell Willow myself.

I filled up my plate with lo mein, sweet and sour chicken, crab rangoons, and dipped myself a bowl of egg drop soup. Willow got her usual shrimp fried rice, along with two eggrolls, and she was through. We walked back to the tables where our girls were talking, and laughing.

"Hey baby, Whatcha doing?" Willow asked Kennedy as Faith got up and pulled my chair out for me so that I didn't spill my food all over me. The last thing I wanted was an egg drop shirt.

"Oh, we were just talking about you two."

"Scary thought." I added, glaring at them both.

"Oh, don't worry babe, it was all good." Faith assured me, leaning in for a quick kiss before walking off with Kennedy to get their plates.

"Well, THAT is interesting." I laughed, looking at Willow, who was fidgeting with her fork. "What's wrong? You are kinda pouty."

"Oh, I am just thinking about what I will do to Faith with this fork if she hurts you. You are my best friend, and I have seen you hurt more than I ever wanted to. I don't want to see it anymore; this is your chance to be happy. I just never thought it would be with her, or a 'her' at all for that matter."

"Enough of the threatening of Faith. I understand that you all are worried about what she may do, but that's just it…I am starting over, as is she. That means she wants to change, and hell, she already has changed immensely, Will. Can't you see that?" I pleaded to my best friend.

"I do see that Buffy, I see that she isn't evil anymore. I don't know that she isn't still a slut."

"Enough Willow!! If she was going to leave she would have by now, don't you think? She has a car and everything at her disposal, and yet she is still here, by my side, where she will continue to stay, where I want her to be." I told her. I love Will, but damn. "That may be true about her past Will, but not anymore."

"Fine, but if she does…"

"IF I do, I will be sure to let you be the first to know Red." Faith interrupted, walking up with her plates. "But that won't happen. I finally have the only person I need in my life, and it is going to stay that way. I will be happy for once, and I hope that I make her happy in the process. I am sure there will be times where we argue, times when we are upset, it happens to everyone. But you know what? We will work through all of that, because I am not going anywhere." She finished, laying her plates on the table, sitting down and ignoring the dumbfounded looks on all three of our faces.

"Well, let's eat, shall we?" Kennedy broke the silence, and started eating. I followed suit, and Faith had already begun digging into her plates, which had everything I had, plus sweet rolls, rice, and shrimp. This was not going to be a fun night from here out, I could tell.

"So, is anyone excited about Cordy?" I tried to open a conversation.

"Yeah I need to apologize to her." Faith answered.

"For what?"

"Uh, well, when Red here came to return Angel's soul, she had been all evil and I didn't really talk to her much, but I had beat the hell out of her before I went to jail. I kinda need to say I am sorry to her, and not the thing she gave birth to you know?

"Oh, it's a guilt kind of thing." I said.

"Yeah, it kind of is." She replied.

Nobody else really said anything throughout the dinner, it was very awkward. Not anything like I had pictured my first double date, let alone first date with Faith to be. I quietly paid the waitress, who had done nothing more than bring our drinks and refills, tipped her, and we left.

Everyone piled into my car, and I could tell that Faith was upset by the way she was driving. She was slamming the gearshift from gear to gear rather than gently switching them. She was also being slightly reckless, almost taking out a sign when pulling into the parking garage.

"Red, Kennedy, it has been fun. Thanks for going with us." Faith attempted courtesy, even though she had been severely pissed at Will.

"Sure, Faith. We will have to do it again when Will's not in such an accusing mood." Kennedy quipped, getting a mean look from her partner for the comment. "What? It's true, I heard it too Will…" she started as they walked off together, leaving me and Faith in the parking garage.

"You okay baby?" I asked her, as I walked around to where she was leaning against the car, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, five-by-five B." she said as she exhaled a large amount of smoke. "I just got ripped apart by your best friend, but it's all good."

"Faith…" I started.

"Don't, B. Don't defend her right now, please."

"I'm not. I am defending you." I tell her, wrapping my arms around her, squeezing them between her little waist and my car. "If you heard her at the restaurant you had to have heard what I said too."

"Babe, I heard the whole conversation after she said that she couldn't see you being happy with me." She admitted. "I know you defended me, you stood up to her for me, and that means a lot to me."

"Then why are you upset?"

"I am not upset at you in the least, B." She said, wrapping her free hand around me now, as she inhaled her cigarette with the other, "I just thought that if you trust me, why can't she at least be happy for you, for us? She doesn't have to trust me, as long as you do."

"You know I do baby, if I didn't I wouldn't have told you how I felt, I wouldn't have let you in. The only person that I EVER let in that I didn't trust was Spike. And I regret sleeping with him to this day. I cared for him but I didn't love him, not the way I loved Angel, or Riley. And definitely not the way I love you." I reached up and kissed her softly, then laid my head on her chest.

"I love you, B. An I am not going to leave you, or hurt you, or…" she started, choking up a little, so I looked up top see tears freely falling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry sweetie," I soothed, as I wiped away her tears, "I know you won't."

"I have been trying to deal with this for years. I have always thought to myself, 'hey let's make Buffy miserable because I am too,' or when I realized I loved you, 'maybe after one good lay she will be out of my system,'" she admitted. "But it isn't like that. I don't want to do anything to hurt you, mentally, physically, or emotionally. I didn't think I was capable to be good enough for you."

"Shh. Stop talking." I told her in a whisper, wiping away more tears that had escaped. She had just told me things that a lot of people would freak out over, but it just made me happier to know that she overcame those thoughts. "Faith, I am not as wonderful as you think I am. I am human just as much as you are, I make mistakes, and one of my biggest mistakes was letting you go the first time. I drove you away, made you not feel like I cared about you. I was so very confused, so I thought it would be easier to just let you go. It wasn't. It was harder, so you see, at least you gave your feelings some though, and I didn't even let myself do that."

"I never gave you any reason to do anything else, B."

"No, see, that's where you are wrong. Just being there for me, like you were, hanging out with me, and patrolling with me, dealing with Scott Hope for me at homecoming, all of that. It all meant something to me whether you believe it or not Faith. Come on; let's go to our room, okay? Parking garages kinda freak me out." I told her as I took her hand and led her away from my car. She reluctantly followed, and within minutes we were there.

FAITH'S POV

I wasn't trying to bring B down, I was just lost in my own thoughts, and once again, I screwed up. _Seriously, Red had NO right saying what she did about me, whether it is true or not. That was my past; I am not like that anymore. _B pulls me from my thoughts, and pushes me down on the bed, not forcefully, just so that I will sit down. She climbs up behind me and starts kissing my shoulders and my neck.

The next thing I know she is sitting in my lap facing me, straddling me. She continued to kiss me all over my neck and collarbone area, completely overwhelming my senses, instinctively I put my hands on he hips and pull her into me, catching her lips with my own. I know that she has forgiven me; she has proved it over the last couple of days. I just can't seem to forgive myself, and to be honest, I can't concentrate on B right now because of it.

So I pull away from her, receiving a pout, and put my forehead to hers. "I can't right now B. I have too much running through my head."

"Baby, I told you, stop thinking so much. I am trying to show you that I don't care what she said; I don't care about what you did. All I care about is you, and making you happy. That is all you should want for me." She told me resting her head on my shoulder, still sitting in my lap.

"God, Buffy, you know that I want to make you happy. You know that no matter what I am going to do what I have to do to make sure that you stay that way, even if it means…" I trailed off, only to be cut off anyway.

"DON'T say it! If I hear one more thing that even makes me think you are going to leave, I will break both of your legs so you can't. You want to make me happy? You can start by not leaving."

"I don't want to…"

"Then don't; it's as simple as that Faith. You have to make things difficult." She laughed, then got serious, "Faith, I want you to stay with me always. I don't care what they think about you, or about us. In a couple of months everyone will be going their own ways anyway, I'd wager. So it won't matter then. The only one that we really would have to worry about would be Dawn, and she LOVES you Faith, she always has. She looked up to you before everything happened, and I know how glad is that you are back. Plus, she is okay with us together."

Just hearing those words from her made me feel a little better, so I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently, then told her "You are rambling."

She just smiled and kissed me back, pulling my body as close to hers as physically possible and held me close. My life is getting so damn good these days. I only wonder what's in store for us in the future.

The End


End file.
